<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the trials of lordship. by Finnball06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373069">Harry Potter and the trials of lordship.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06'>Finnball06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Castles, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Magic, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Multilingual Character, Peerage, Politics, Powerful Harry, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sword of Gryffindor, The Deathly Hallows, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Triwizard Tournament, firebolt - Freeform, goofy harry potter, magic gerbil, voldemort wants a nose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is yet another harry potter lordship fan fiction,  this will have Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, but not for all the Weasleys. This will start before the main series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So im not really going to bother with a backstory, as it will take time. So like Harry is seven, and Vernon stabs him, he almost dies, but is taken by a potter family house elf to his family castle, and is healed there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third P.O.V-</p><p>The sunlight faintly shown through the silk curtains, illuminating ever so slightly the small boy on the large four poster bed. With an audible pop, a house elf appeared in the large room to open the curtains and let in light, which caused the boy. To wake with a groan.<br/>
"Where am I?" The boy asked. As he took note of the unfamiliar surroundings. Naught but one second later, a squeaky voice provided an answer.<br/>
"Master Harry is at Potter Castle, master Harry was brought here last night after the bad man hurt him."<br/>
Not expecting a reply, harry let out a small eep.<br/>
"Who are you?" Harry inquired, to which the squeaky voice responded<br/>
"Knobby is a house elf for the potter family"<br/>
"The Potter Family?" Harry asked confused,<br/>
" the most ancient and exalted house of potter is one of the foremost families of the wizarding world" knobby responded, though upon seeing the confused expression on Harry's face, he proceeded to direct Harry to the library to learn about the wizarding world.<br/>
{Line break and time skip}<br/>
As soon as harry entered Diagon Alley, a look of awe spread across his face. He had never seen such a magical looking place. Collecting himself, he proceeded to walk to the gringotts bank to collect his inheritance as advised by the paintings of his ancestors. Pushing open the large bronze doors, he walked towards the nearest open teller.<br/>
"Greetings master goblin, my name is Hadrian Potter, and I am here for my appointment with the Potter Family account manager." Harry said to the teller in perfect gobbledygook.<br/>
"Greetings heir Potter, " he responded, "account manager Griphook is in his office right now, I shall take you their immediately."<br/>
As they walked down the winding corridors of gringotts, Harry admired the artwork and weapons upon the walls, however this was cut short as they stopped at a pair of mahogany doors. After thanking the goblin, Harry knocked on the doors, which opened for him. Inside the well furnished office, a fierce looking goblin sat at his deskinspecting a dagger of form.<br/>
"Greetings Lord Griphook" he said formally to the warrior.<br/>
"Greetings to you as well heir Potter, please take a seat" Griphook said as Harry sat down, "first order of business heir Potter, is for an inheritance test to confirm which accounts you have access to, just give a few drops of blood to this paper" he said, gesturing to a monogramed sheet of parchment infront of harry. After the fifth drop of blood landed on the paper, the cut on his hand healed and words began to form on the paper which read:</p><p>INHERITANCE TEST RESULTS-</p><p>Name- Hadrian James Godric Charlus Potter</p><p>DOB- July 31, 1980</p><p>Parents-</p><p>Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans- mother- pureblood(squib Line)</p><p>James Charlus Potter- father- pureblood</p><p>Sirius Black- godfather</p><p>Minerva Mcgonagall- godmother</p><p>Heir To- </p><p>Duchy of the most ancient and most exalted house of Potter- paternal</p><p>marquisate of the most ancient and most exalted house of Peverall- Paternal<br/>
Barony of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor- paternal</p><p>Archmageship of the most ancient and exalted house of Emrys- paternal</p><p>Princedom most ancient and royal house of Pendragon- paternal</p><p>Viscountcy of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw- maternal</p><p>Earldom of the most ancient and exalted house of Le Fay- maternal</p><p>heirship of the most ancient and noble house of Black- godfather</p><p>Viscountcy of the most ancient and noble house of slytherin- line reunification</p><p>Monarchy of the most ancient and giving house of Claus</p><p>Princedom of the ancient and royal house of romanov- paternal</p><p>Headship of the Most ancient and Imperial Claudian dynasty-paternal</p><p>Princedom of the most ancient and imperial Carolingian Dynasty- maternal</p><p>Earldom of the ancient and noble house of De Vere- paternal</p><p>Duchy of Lancaster- ancient and noble house of lancaster- absorbed into Gryffindor titles</p><p>Princedom of the ancient and royal house of Plantagenet- absorbed into Lancaster</p><p>Princedom of the most ancient and exalted house of Wessex</p><p>Magic-</p><p>Magic Core- 75% blocked 25% active</p><p>natural conjuration- blocked</p><p>natural elemental magic- blocked</p><p>Genusmorphagus- blocked</p><p>Metamorphagus- blocked</p><p>Natural parseltoungue- active</p><p>Natural telekinesis- partially blocked</p><p>Natural Draconic speak- blocked</p><p>Wandless magic- blocked</p><p>Eidetic memory- blocked</p><p>Natural legillimency and occlumency- blocked</p><p>Natural animagus- nemean lion(by gryffindor), pheonix( by potter)- blocked</p><p>Other Information-</p><p>Horcrux in scar- removed by elven ritual</p><p>Extant marriage contract to Weasley family- unlawful.</p><p>"If you would heir potter, as the last of your line, you can claim your lordships today, provided that the family magics accept you, I they do, the rings will glow and resize. Claiming said lordships will give access to all of your accounts, and will dissolve any magical block placed upon you, you may also purchase a wand to practice family magic, I would recommend getting a custom wand from Olivander's." Griphook said evenly, to which harry nodded, and put on the offered lordship rings, each one glowing and resizing.<br/>
"As you are now lord potter, would you like to see the status of your accounts?" He asked, to which Harry nodded again, still failing to truly comprehend the fact that he was nobility many times over, along with the fact that he was Santa's heir. The two proceeded to<br/>
walk a short distance to a large vault door, and behind it, the cart track to the vaults.<br/>
"Upon your emancipation Lord Potter, the gringotts magic merged your vaults into vault one, though they are still separate vaults, they are all connected" he informed Harry as the cart arrived at a steel door marked one.<br/>
"Press your lord's ring onto the middle of the door and it will open" he instructed to which Harry compleid. The door glowed gold and slid silently into the wall, beyond it was an atrium, with 11 numbered archways, each with a ledger inside of it. Stopping at archway #1, Harry picked up the ledger and read:<br/>
Potter Family vault-</p><p>Contents- 1,358,650,000 G, 70,000,000 S, 10,000,000 K,</p><p>Various artworks, gems, wands, and artifacts- value 50,000,000 g </p><p>Ward cannon- an 1800's muggle cannon, engraved with runes which can fire blasts of pure magic to attack wards, or people.</p><p>Setting the ledger down, he moved on to archway #2 and proceeded to read said ledger:</p><p>Peverall Vault</p><p>1,257,000,000 G</p><p>Cloak of death- one of three deathly hallows</p><p>Getting tired of skipping between ledgers(A/N I was getting tired of writing them) he asked Griphook to combine the ledgers, which he did, said total ledger read:</p><p>Potter Combined Vault</p><p>Total- 27,534,783,510 G</p><p>Total artefacts value- 6.3 billion G</p><p>Special artefacts- </p><p>Sword of Gryffindor</p><p>Excalibur</p><p>Joyuse</p><p>Durandal</p><p>Ward cannon</p><p>Invisibility cloak.</p><p>Variant Philosophers Stone</p><p>Lance of Longinus</p><p>holy Grail</p><p>Honjo Masamune</p><p>Lost Library of the Tsars</p><p>the Sao Vincente</p><p>the treasures of the Second Temple</p><p>Q source</p><p>the faberge eggs</p><p>King John's Crown Jewels</p><p>Scepter of Dagobert</p><p>The treasures of the Knights Templar</p><p>The Crown of King Arthur</p><p> Merlin's Wand</p><p>Merlin's Library</p><p>King Arthur's round table &amp; throne</p><p>Frost Silver Arrows</p><p>King Pheonix Egg</p><p>Crocea Mors</p><p>Joan of Arc's Sword</p><p>the Final Panels of the Bayeux Tapestry</p><p>Shakespeare's Cardenio</p><p>the Amaro Pargo treasure</p><p>The Heirloom Seal of the Realm</p><p>The Esperanza Treasure</p><p>The Ring of Saint Edward</p><p>King Arthur's Helm</p><p>the shields of the round table</p><p>Merlin's staff</p><p>Ring of Dispel</p><p>Santa's sleigh</p><p>goblin forged dragon steel enchanted armor</p><p>As he grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor, Excalibur, and the invisibility cloak, Harry asked for a list of property,titles, investments, and government seats, to which a list of such appeared-</p><p>Property Ledger-</p><p>Carby Castle- Cornwall</p><p> Almerry Castle- Scottish highlands</p><p>Bartham manor- London</p><p>Chateau de la Pheonix- France</p><p>Eleventeen potter road- Hawaii</p><p>Pheonix penthouse- Manhattan</p><p>Cowle manor- Edinburgh</p><p>Raven's rest- York</p><p>Camelot- Winchester</p><p>Elder tree manor- Geneva</p><p>12 grimmauld place- London</p><p>Number 4 privet Drive- surrey</p><p>1400 infinity court- the Hamptons</p><p>potter vineyards- Champagne, bourdoux</p><p>eleventeen road street boulevard- Malibu</p><p>Snakes Rest manor- lancaster</p><p>Lion's keep- lancaster</p><p>Arcton palace- Glasgow</p><p>Oakhall Estate- Nashville</p><p>Cedar Grove Manor- lake taho</p><p>Crystal Veil Manor- Malibu</p><p>Lakewell estate- sydney</p><p>Redwood House- Napa Valley</p><p>Maple Manor- colorado</p><p>The Retreat- Nassau</p><p>Hogwarts (75%) Scotland<br/>
Wizengamot seats total= 46 seats- 9 elder seats.</p><p>Titles held-</p><p>Duke of Magical Cornwall &amp; Devonshire- House of Potter</p><p>Marquess of Hartington- subsidiary</p><p>Earl of devonshire- subsidiary</p><p>Earl of Magical Plymouth- Heir's title for House of Potter</p><p>Marquess of the magical welsh marches- peverall</p><p>Baron Gryffindor- House of Gryffindor</p><p>Prince of albion- House of Pendragon</p><p>Viscount Ravenclaw- Ravenclaw</p><p>Santa of Earth- House of Claus</p><p>Earl of Mercia- House of Le Fay</p><p>Viscount Slytherin- House of Slytherin</p><p>Prince of Magical Russia- Honorary- House of Romanov</p><p>Emperor of Rome- Claudian Dynasty</p><p>Prince of the Franks- Carolingian Dynasty</p><p>Earl of Magical Oxford- House of De Vere</p><p>Duke of magical Lancaster- House of Lancaster/Gryffindor</p><p>Prince of Albion- House of Plantagenet</p><p>Prince of Wessex- House of Wessex

</p><p>Investments</p><p>Nimbus Broom Co.- 45%</p><p>Olivanders Wands- 15%</p><p>Butter &amp; Beer's Butter Beer and Pumpkin Juice Corporation- 48%</p><p>Florish &amp; Blotts international- 35%</p><p>International Magical Creatures suppliers- 75%</p><p>Daily Prophet  News Corporation- 25%</p><p>Flamel Inc.- 18%</p><p>Quality Quidditch Supplies- 12%</p><p>Three Broomsticks International- 35%</p><p>Excalibur Wand Woods Farm- 88%</p><p>Santa's workshop international toy distribution- 100%</p><p>Various other muggle companies</p><p>-short time skip-<br/>
"Is there anything more that you may need lord Potter?" Griphook asked evenly<br/>
"Yes there is, is there any way that I could get something similar to a muggle debit card for my account?" Harry asked.<br/>
"Of course" Griphook answered," just give a few drops of blood onto the card and it will be yours."after the third drop hit, the golden card registered to the account.<br/>
"Thank you Lord Griphook, that will be all for now" Harry said as he rose from his chair, leaving the office and bank for the outside world.<br/>
-skip to 30 minutes later at Olivanders-</p><p>The door to the shop opened with the faint ring of a bell, and an old wizard walked behind the counter.<br/>
"Hello Mr. Olivander, my name is Harry Potter, and i wish to purchase a custom wand" harry said as he entered.<br/>
"Of course lord Potter" the famous wand make said,"right this way and we can get you set up" he said, ushering harry behind the rows of wand boxes to a cluttered work area.<br/>
"Which hand is your wand hand?" He asked.<br/>
"I'm ambidextrous" Harry responded.<br/>
"A rare feature in a wizard, but useful" said Olivander as he took measurements of Harry's body,"I want you to reach out with your magic towards the rack with the woods on it, and call the wood to you" as he shut his eyes and reached out, a block of deep crimson wood veined with gold was pulled to him, with a look of shock on Olivanders face.<br/>
"Marvelous" he said with a gasp,"that is ichorwood- the rarest wand making substance available, and the wood which produces the most powerful wand"he informed harry.<br/>
"Next, towards the shelf of cores, I want you to yet again reach with your magic and bring a core to you." Harry reached out again, and summoned a vial of silvery liquid, a bowl of red orange strings, a large horn, and a feather.<br/>
"You have chosen the horn of a horned river serpent, the blood of an elder dragon, king pheonix essence, and the feather of a Thunderbird, all exceptionally powerful" said Olivander'" is there anything else you wish for your wand?" he inquired.<br/>
"Yes there is, first off, could I have this set into the wand as a handle?" He asked holding out a large ruby cut into an even crystal point, " along with that, could the wand possibly be made to transform into these swords?" He asked holding out the sword of Gryffindor and Excalibur to which the wand maker nodded.<br/>
"Your wand shall be ready in around an hour, so if you would like to peruse diagon alley, you are free to.<br/>
----time skip----<br/>
After spending a productive hour getting a large bowl of ice cream, Harry returned to the wand shop to pick up his wand.<br/>
"Hello again Lord Potter, here is your wand" he said, presenting a long box. The wand inside was 18 inches long, a deep crimson with veins of gold running across, the handle was a large ruby carved into a pheonix with a golden band at the top.

"Will there be anything else that you need today lord Potter?" He asked to which harry requested a dragonhide wand holster. After paying the requested amount, Harry left the store, and flooed back to potter castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the first of 2 or 3 filler chapters for some comedy and stuff, with little plot relevance,warning- will contain children being raised by snarky paintings and a magic gerbil named chewbacca. They will be much shorter than normal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's current age - 8 years old</p><p>Third POV:</p><p>"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER WHY IS YOUR GERBIL THROWING RAINBOW SPRINKLES AT THE WALLS" a loud voice yelled out from a painting on the wall, cutting through the peace and quiet of 4:30 AM, though it could not exactly cut out the sounds of a giggling gerbil, who was happily boucing off the walls throwing sprinkles like they were Mardi Gras beads.
"Its 4:30 AM let me sleep" Harry replied groggily
"he has turned godric into an ice cream sundae, you need to control your gerbil" the painting shot back.
"Fine," harry said with an air of defeat,"Chewbacca stop throwing the sprinkles everywhere this instant young gerbil!"
"Never, I shall not stop until this entire castle is sprinklified!" Said the gleeful gerbil, obviously on a sugar high.
With an exasperated sigh Harry finally responded, with the offer that gets both children and gerbils everytime"i'll get you a donut"as soon as that was offered the sprinkles stopped and some minor calm reigned over the castle, though a giggling and obviously shaking gerbil was still prevalent.
"Knobby, would you please bring Chewbacca a donut and," gesturing to the walls, "can you try to do something about the sprinkles" harry requested, contemplating his life choices.
-fifteen seconds later-
"Knobby has brought lord Chewbacca's donut" said the house elf,presenting the large shiny frosted donut to the hyperactive gerbil, who promptly swallowed it whole, and then disappeared in a flash of pop-tarts.
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next scene

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Harry was sitting on the couch in his library, reading an interesting book on magitechnology, when a faint song started to play, with an interesting but catchy beat that went somewhat like dooby dooby do wah dooby dooby do wah, then a sudden trumpet fanfare accompanied the words 'A-gent P' and a window broke. Looking up from his book, Harry saw a teal and orange platypus standing upright and wearing a fedora and top hat.
"Ah Perry the platypus, how completely unexpected," he said in a druselstinien accent, then switching back to his normal accent he followed up with "and by completely unexpected, I mean completely unexpected, I think you might be in the wrong universe"
"Oh sorry, I'm supposed to be at this evilcon thing" Perry said in his platypus chatter.
"Evilcon?, that's in London, your in scotland right now," harry responded.
"If you touch that sword over in the corner, yeah that really pointy one, it'll take you to my house in london"                
""
"bye perry"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any ideas for more pets?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3- the letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's 11th birthday and subsequent Hogwarts stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry got dressed for the day in a fashionable suit of acromantula silk robes, after all it was an important day today, his eleventh birthday and subsequent Hogwarts letter day, so he wanted to look his best. He had the entire day planned out and he would be sure that it would go perfectly. After double checking the status of his outfit and strapping on the invisible wand holsters, he proceeded down the stairs and halls to the dining hall, where the 50 house elves of the potter family stood waiting, along with some family friends, the head chef elf snapped his fingers, and a delectable palate of breakfast foods appeared on the table. Having his fill of the birthday breakfast, he walked in silence to the  portrait room, to get advise onto his school year from the paintings of his ancestors, like the 50 generations of Potters that have attended Hogwarts before him. With a deep breath, he pushed open the mahogany doors, and stepped into the room, but was immediately barraged by a hail storm of arguments.</p>
<p>"I am telling you Godric, your measly powdered donuts cannot compare to my glazed donuts" said the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who appeared to be in a three way argument with Godric Gryffindor and Ignotus Peverall.</p>
<p>"You cannot be serious Salazar, everyone knows this, and Rowena agrees with me" said the portrait of Godric Gryffindor with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Actually Godric, I agree with Ignotus, she said, gesturing to the portrait next to her,"raspberry filled donuts are the best, and seeing as i am the smartest out of the three of us, ergo, he's right, you two are wrong, and i'm better than you" she finished with a smug grin.</p>
<p>"good morning dearest donut loving ancestors of mine, doth thine hath any words of wisdom that thou should see fit to present to but a poor orphan child who is about to take his first trip to the grand school of Hogwarts" Harry said with a mock frown and puppy dog eyes after waiting for 15 minutes for the paintings to finish with the donut drama.</p>
<p>"we're glad you asked" chorused the portraits, each with a mischievous grin on their face</p>
<p>-time skip-</p>
<p>Slumping against the wall, harry looked over his notes to make sure he got everything-</p>
<p>-Harry's Master List of School Advice-</p>
<p>- if you have the chance to get the best supplies, take it.<br/>
- get a gold cauldron for potions.<br/>
- if it says goblin made on the tools, get it<br/>
- always get more parchment than you need<br/>
- the sorting hat will listen to your choices<br/>
- get a second wand for spell practice<br/>
- if you play on the quidditch team, it is customary to make a donation towards it<br/>
- bring a house elf to enlarge and decorate your room<br/>
- you can bring more than one pet<br/>
- if you get a howler, the spell is incendio<br/>
- get extra study books<br/>
- don't trust dumbledore
- blackmail is needed
- carry some pocket change

Harry was woken from his thoughts by the tapping of an owl at the window, realizing that this was his Hogwarts letter, he jumped up and rushed to the window with ungodly speed, letting the owl and its mail in. when he saw the address on the letter he couldn't help but suppress a snicker at the possibilities of Dumbledore's reaction to seeing that Harry was emancipated and out of his reach.
he quickly called an elf to bring him some parchment and a quill along with some bacon for the owl. After penning the response to professor McGonagall, he checked over the shopping list, changed his face, and took the floo to Diagon Alley

After picking up a 10 layer trunk from the trunkorium, Harry walked over to Madam Malkin's Robe store to get the school robes,picking out a selection of black, burgundy, silver, and galaxy acromantula silk robes, alongside some casmere jumpers in a selection of colors, a velvet cloak with engraved silver clasps, a set of basilisk skin armor with various inbuilt protection runes, charms, and a one size fits all charm, and acromantula silk shirts. After making brief conversation about Hogwarts and quidditch with some blonde kid, mostly concerning the new nimbus 2000 and how it stacks up to other brooms, he departed for Wizard's Wizarding Wizardry store to purchase his remaining supplies such as a gold cauldron, a silver scale set, a telescope, an advanced potioneers set, a goblin forged rune set with ward stones, and a brace of crystal vials, all with unbreakable charms. Having all the required texts plus supplementary features at potter castle, harry left Diagon alley.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>